Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot
Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Sly Cooper from its namesake game series and Crash Bandicoot also from its namesake game series. Description These two are the kings of the Playstation, but only one shall rule. Will the leader of the Cooper Gang steal the win or will the Bandicoot Crash his way to victory? Intro Boomstick: You have to admit. The PlayStation has multiple games that are good. Like Fortni... Wiz: Ahem, you mean Sly Cooper, the leader of the Cooper Gang. Boostick: Fine, and Crash Bandicoot, the... bandicoot. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would Win... a Death Battle. Sly Cooper Wiz: Sly Cooper is a thief. And like all thieves, this one has an interesting history. Boomstick: Sly Cooper was born into the lineage of the Cooper clan under the tutelage of his father, Connor Cooper. His whole family was a line of thieves, so it was unavoidable that Sly would get into the family business. Wiz: Later in life, Sly learned about his family history as master thieves, and was supposed to inherit the Thievius Raccoonus, a book, at the age of eight. Boomstick: On the night he was going to inherit that book, a group named The Fiendish Five crashed in to the Cooper house. Connor tried to defend himself and his family, but he failed. Wiz: Resulting to the death of both parents, Sly was put in an orphanage. There, he met two people who would be his lifetime frieends. Bent... Boomstick: Turtle Wiz and Hippo Man. You're welcome. But it's too bad that they can't help him. After all, they count as outside help. Wiz: Anyways, they would pull of their first heist: stealing the cookies from Mrs. Puffin's cookie jar. Boomstick: It wasn't the most successful, but they pulled it. And then, the Cooper Gang was born. Wiz: So you know that Sly's a thief. But, he's no ordinary thief. He can pull of many feats of agility with his heightened sense. Boomstick: He brings intersting things into the battlefield. He has his trademark weapon, the Cooper Cane, which was passed down the family for generations. It can build up electricity and pick locks easily. It can be used in a dealy spin attack. He also has the Binocucom which functions as a camera, communicator, and has X-ray vision. Wiz: He also has explosive hats, a convincing decoy of himself, smoke bombs, rage bombs that can make enemies attack their allies, alarm clocks to distract, music boxes to hypnotize, a paraglider, and costumes. Boomstick: Sly's Samurai Armor can protect him from fire and energy attacks and can deflect things with his spiked shield. His Jailbird Outfit comes with a chain and a mini wrecking ball to throw at stuff. He can ride his wrecking ball for added mobility. This suit also gives him power to push a train car down the rails. Wiz: The Sabretooth Costume allows Sly to jump far distances. His Archer Outfit lets him shoot arrows with ropes to walk across. And his Thief Outfit lets him slow time. It also gives him a sword. Boomstick: He knocked out Muggshot with a gold watch in one shot. Remember, Muggshot can get hit in the stomach by an engine block and can smash through a vault door. He's also traded blows with him. Wiz: He can break stone statues, slot machines, a chimney, a mast, a large gem, a lock, and Clockwork's head. He has leaped through pieces of debris in the air, crashed into a stone wall to crack it, and distracted a whole ballroom with his suave dancing that Carmelita, the cop who's been chasing him, doesn't even know it's him.' ' Boomstick: He's a good thief, but he can be quite cocky at times. ' Wiz: Plus, he can't swim and most likely prefers stealth over violence, like our pacifist combatant. But no matter. Get a sealed vault and Sly can break through. ''Bentley: Sly, come in. SLYYY! DO YOU READ ME! Sly: Yeah, I read you. Loud, and "very loud". Crash Bandicoot Wiz: With some of our combatants, their origin is a little crazy. But this one's origin is crazier. '''Boomstick: We start in Australia on three islands with two humans. One human, Dr. Nitrus Brio, created an Evolvo-Ray, but his partner, Dr. Neo Cortex, took the credit. Then, he got two bandicoots and used the Evolvo-Ray on them. Wiz: It worked perfectly, and Dr. Cortex would use one as a leader of the Cortex Commandos, an army made by the Dr. to rule the world. Boomstick: Cortex wanted to use a mind control headband on this bandicoot, even though Dr. Brio warned him it wasn't ready. He used it anyways only to find out the Bandicoot was a failure. Wiz: He was then chased and crashed out a window into the sea and is washed up to his homeland. Then, he sets out to rescue the other bandicoot, his girlfriend. Boomstick: If only it was that easy for Wiz. Wiz: Yeah heyy! Boomstick: Cortex knew the bandicoot was to come back, so he sent his rejects to stop him. Wiz: Along the way, he came across a mask which could protect him and watch over him as he traveled. Crash defeated a lot of enemies. Boomstick: And soon it was showtime with Cortex. Guess who got his girlfriend and won. (crickets chirping) Wiz: Um, Crash Bandicoot has enhanced strength, durability, agility, stamina, and reflexes. He's also a skilled fighter. Man, another overrated character. Boomstick: He can twist his body into many positions and is a master yo-yo-ist. Wiz: He also has a few skills, like his trademark ability the Cyclone Spin which can deal centrifugal force-augmented blows to opponents, lets him levitate a little bit, and can deflect projectiles. Boomstick: He can wall climb, jack titans which totally inspired Super Mario Odyssey (not sponsered), and has mind control immunity. His power-ups include a super belly flop, a death tornado, and a freaking bazooka! Dang. To add to this, if he collects three Aken Aken... Wiz: Aku Aku. Boomstick: Whatever. If he collects the three masks, he can kill anyone in contact and has temporary invincability. That sounds cool, right? Wiz: He could stun a titan with one kick, throw Neo Cortex who is a good 85.9 pounds, and can survive being cut in half???!!!???!!! Boomstick: He can outrun a giant bear and a boulder, and can dodge an incoming ice beam. Wiz: Unfortunately, he's been manipulated before, helping Cortex with something without knowing, and can't swim. Boomstick: Five words of advice: Don't mess with the bandicoot. The Crash Bandicoot meme plays. Death Battle Location: Unknown Island Objective: Steal Diamond Estimated Worth: Enough to make you rich. Sly Cooper: Bently, I know that there's a diamond in the middle of an island. One question: why would you make me travel by rowboat instead of a cool ship or something? Bentley: At least it doesn't raise suspicion. Sly Cooper: Right. Rowboats aren't suspicious. I'm definitely not invisible and not searching for treasure. Bentley: Just move on with the mission. Little does Sly know that someone else is coming to the island. Crash swims through the ocean in swim gear. He finds a nearby island with a rowboat at the shore. Then, he sees something sparkling in the middle. Aku Aku: There's something in the middle. Whoever traveled by that rowboat must've gone for the shiny thing also. Crash decides to find out what's in the middle. Meanwhile... Sly Cooper: Bentley, I'm almost there. Bentley: You better hurry. I think I hear someone behind you. Crash comes up behind Sly. He outruns him. All of a sudden, it's turned into a race to the diamond. Suddenly, communication with Bentley is deactivated. Sly Cooper: Bentley? Bentley? Dang it. Guess I'll have to deal with this myself. Sly trips up Crash while running. Crash is now angry. Sly Cooper: Sorry. Gotta go. Crash catches up with Sly and punches him. Sly throws one back at him. FIGHT!! Sly charges his cane with electricity and almost makes contact with Crash, only to be protected by Aku Aku. Sly tries to hit him again, but hits a mask again. It turned into an endless cycle, but Sly notices that it won't work. Sly: He's good. There's a mask to protect him too. Sly uses his cane again. This time, he uses it in a spin attack. Crash responds with his own spin attack. They spin against each other proving their strength. Crash soon outspins Sly and blasts him into a T Rex-like creature. The T Rex awakens. Sly Cooper: And I thought one creature was enough trouble.. This plays into Crash's favor. Aku Aku puts himself on the face of the T Rex to give Sly more trouble. Sly: Great. Two creatures on the same team. The T Rex smashes Sly into Crash doing his spin attack. It seems like Sly's finished. When the T Rex eats him, he spits it out to see it's a decoy. Sly: Suckers. Crash tries to find Sly, but Sly's well hidden. He throws a rage boomb in the middle of them. Aku Aku gets out of the way and loses control of the T Rex. The bomb forces Crash to attack the T Rex and vice versa. Sly decides this is the opportunity he waited for. He puts on his thief costume with his sword in hand and attempts to slice Crash. However, Crash was doing his spin attack at the time, so the sword bounced off. By now, Crash defeated the T Rex who is now asleep. Sly Cooper: I have to say you're a good fighter. He pulls a few explosive hats. Sly Cooper: But not good enough. Sly throws his explosive hats at Crash. As soon as Crash dodges him, Sly slows time with his thief outfit. He then punches him from behind. Crash is soon flying. Crash: Woah!!! Crash lands a little bit hard. Aku Aku is beside him. Sly soon finds them. Sly Cooper: I have to admire you're bravery, but your luck has run out. Sly pulls his cane and charges it up with electricity. He is about to shock Crash when suddely... Aku Aku: Wait!!! Sly Cooper: Oh. The mask. I forgot about you. Aku Aku: Spare him. Sly Cooper: Ah. I know about your type. How you'll never give up. How you want others to spare eventually. Aku Aku: You know. I never thoguth it would come to this. Unfortunately, I gotta do it. Aku Aku gets two other masks and lets them surround Crash. Sly is confused about what's happening. Crash gets up. He feels strong power. He sees Sly and remembers that he was fighting him. Sly Cooper: I don't like the way he's looking at me. Sly attempt to run away. Crash is about to follow after. Sly dodges trees in his way while Crash goes through them oblitierating them. Sly trips and crawls. Crash puts his foot on him. Sly Cooper: Uhhh, mercy? Crash grabs Sly's cane. Sly is trapped. Crash swings the hardest he could with the cane and slices Sly's head. He eventually returns to his base form. He notices the sparkly thing in the middle is a diamond. KO!! Crash moved the diamond on the rowboat while the T Rex comes and eats Sly's corpse. Results Boomstick: That was definitely worth my time. Wiz: This was extremely close. They both showed strong feats, but one pulled through. Crash could counter anything Sly could throw at him. Heck, the battle would've lasted longer because of Sly's arsenal. But, Crash has battled tougher people than Sly. Plus, it's a different ballgame when Aku Aku comes in. Boomstick: Wait. Doesn't Aku Aku count as outside help? Wiz: Well, he is supposed to protect him and travel with him. It's a little complicated. However the battle may go, there was no need for avoiding the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like Sly "crashed". Wiz: The winner is Crash Bandicoot. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ???: As the survivors, we carry on the feelings of those who passed away on our shoulders. ???: Even the strongest of opponents have a weakness. Next Time: A battle between the deadliest assasins in anime! Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018